In rotary drilling of subterranean wells numerous functions and characteristics are expected of a drilling fluid. A drilling fluid should circulate throughout the well and carry cuttings from beneath the bit, transport the cuttings up the annulus, and allow their separation at the surface. At the same time, the drilling fluid is expected to cool and clean the drill bit, reduce friction between the drill string and the sides of the hole, and maintain stability in the borehole's uncased sections. The drilling fluid should also form a thin, low permeability filter cake that seals openings in formations penetrated by the bit and act to reduce the unwanted influx of formation fluids from permeable rocks.
Drilling fluids are typically classified according to their base material. In oil base fluids, solid particles are suspended in oil, and water or brine may be emulsified with the oil. The oil is typically the continuous phase. In water base fluids, solid particles are suspended in water or brine, and oil may be emulsified in the water. The water is typically the continuous phase. Pneumatic fluids are a third class of drilling fluids in which a high velocity stream of air or natural gas removes drill cuttings.
Oil-based drilling fluids are generally used in the form of invert emulsion muds. An invert emulsion mud consists of three-phases: an oleaginous phase, a non-oleaginous phase and a finely divided particle phase. Also typically included are emulsifiers and emulsifier systems, weighting agents, fluid loss additives, alkalinity regulators and the like, for stabilizing the system as a whole and for establishing the desired performance properties. Full particulars can be found, for example, in the Article by P. A. Boyd et al entitled “New Base Oil Used in Low-Toxicity Oil Muds” in the Journal of Petroleum Technology, 1985, 137 to 142 and in the Article by R. B. Bennet entitled “New Drilling Fluid Technology-Mineral Oil Mud” in Journal of Petroleum Technology, 1984, 975 to 981 and the literature cited therein.
It is important that the driller of subterranean wells be able to control the rheological properties of drilling fluids. In the oil and gas industry today it is desirable that additives work both onshore and offshore and in fresh and salt-water environments. In addition, as drilling operations impact on plant and animal life, drilling fluid additives should have low toxicity levels and should be easy to handle and to use to minimize the dangers of environmental pollution and harm to operators. Any drilling fluid additive should also provide the desired results but at the same time the additive should not inhibit the desired performance of other components of the drilling fluid. The development of such additives will help the oil and gas industry to satisfy the long felt need for superior drilling fluid additives which act to control the rheological properties of drilling fluids.